


Marvel Sketchbook

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, NSFW Art, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: SFW and NSFW sketchbook for all things Marvel.  Mostly Norse, but some other stuff sneaks in from time to time.  Proof that I can, in fact, occasionally draw.  Subscribe for updates.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really tagged, because I don't want to be one of Those People. Just random art I've done, starting with old stuff, and then will be updated as I actually draw new.
> 
> Marvel only in this one. Mostly Norse, mostly Loki. General mix of SFW, NSFW, and kink. Here be dragons, and all that.
> 
> Posting here, because art gets lost very easily on Tumblr and Twitter, and deviantART is a cesspit.

Acrylics on canvas. Super old.

Glow in the dark. Never got a good shot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	2. Chapter 2

Early concept art for Loki Annoys the Marvel Universe.

Dunno why the resolutions are so wildly different but oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	3. Chapter 3

Art from an old ask blog I ran for about a week. The question was "boxers or briefs?"

I think the answer was "neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	4. Chapter 4

Very old crayon doodle. idk man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not know why some of these are so goddamn small.

This was for a big bang or something. I can't remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	6. Chapter 6

Another one from a big bang or something. But drawn the way Fenrir looks in my series so idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	7. Chapter 7

Acrylic on glass. Still love how these ones turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	8. Chapter 8

Bad perspectives aside, I still really like how this one turned out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	9. Chapter 9

Fanart for this really old webcomic from back in the day.

I cannot remember who did it, but it was so goddamn charming. I did a whole bunch of these.

Can only find two of them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	10. Chapter 10

One of these days, I will actually colour this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	11. Chapter 11

More horns. Never enough Loki with horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	12. Chapter 12

Further proof I can actually draw when I put effort into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	13. Chapter 13

Just absolute filth. Look, it's my original tumblr url, before I became a sassy Norsebro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	14. Chapter 14

Another one for a big bang or something idk. Last one maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	15. Chapter 15

This is the dumbest thing I've ever drawn, and I love it so much.

Fun fact: The Venture Bros was my magical "get better at art" button. As soon as I started doing fanart for this show, something within my style instantly clicked and I saw marked improvement almost overnight. To this day, you can see a lot of this show's influence in my style. A lot of the subtle exaggeration of features and tricksy shortcuts gelled really well with how I already approached art, and this stupid show will always hold a place in my heart because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	16. Chapter 16

Another one from the ask blog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	17. Chapter 17

Acrylic on board. I really liked this art style from Superhero Squad and wanted to play with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	18. Chapter 18

Last one from the ask blog. Seriously, I did not spend a lot of time on that thing lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	19. Chapter 19

Acrylic on glass.

This one did not want to photograph, and I do not know why it's so blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	20. Chapter 20

Another one from that fancomic. 

I still love everything about this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


	21. Chapter 21

And something new. 

Not totally happy with how it turned out, but it's good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AO3 Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/profile) | [Tumblr](https://lokiofsassgaard.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://lokiofsassgaard.dreamwidth.org) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lokiofsassgaard/)


End file.
